


Levi Ackerman x Eren Yeager

by cupcakepartyusa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakepartyusa/pseuds/cupcakepartyusa
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever. Levi is a little OC (wink wink) I hope you enjoy! And that it lives up to your standards. :0





	1. Prologue

Levi and Eren had been living together for about six months. It was four in the morning. Levi was asleep while Eren was tossing and turning. 

"Levi," Eren whispered. "Are you awake?'' There was no sound from Levi's lips. Eren's heart quickened. "Levi?" He shook the Coporal 

The brunettes eyes grew wide. "Le-" Eren was cut off as a hand came in contact with his face. 

"I'm awake little brat. What do you want?" Levi mumbled, agitated.

"Just making sure you're alive," Eren whispered.

Eren layed there for a few more minuted just to realize that Levi had gone back to bed. 'If only he would love me how I love him.'

Eren tried to fall back asleep but, the thought of Levi kept him awake. Levi's breath started to quicken in his sleep. "Levi, are you okay?" Levi's breath stopped completely. "Levi! ANSWER ME!!" Eren yelled, scared.


	2. Prologue 2

"No, NO, NOOO!!" Levi cried out. "Eren! Kill that freaking titan! _Be_ a titan!" Eren bit his lower lip just hard enough to engage his titan shifting ability.

Eren jumped out of the 10m titan's mouth before he turned into a 15m himself.

Levi thought to himself, 'Maybe I should help Eren with my titan shifting ability. It may be a risk but I'm willing to take it.'

Levi stabbed his hand, turning into a 13m titan. He'd been able to control his titan body in training but right now, killing Eren was his only thought.

Levi was shaken awake. His hand involuntary went up, slapping Eren in the face. "I'm awake little brat, what do you want?"

"Just making sure you're alive," Eren whispered.

Levi fell back into a deep sleep. Eren disengaged his titan ability but Levi on the other hand, was not. He raced over towards Eren, picking him up by the right leg. Levi slowly crushed Eren in his hand.


End file.
